128 Pieces
by Oathkeepera
Summary: Of a heart. 128 Memories/128 Words For a Larxel. ONESHOT SlightlyDark


**12/**_8 pieces _

_of a _**heart **_for a _

**Lar**_xel_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

--------------- 

**1-**_Whisper_

He first heard of the arrival of a female from countless whispers of neophytes such as himself.

**2**-_Song_

"I would play a song for you..." His tone barely able to be heard, but the Nymph's ear's were swift.

**3**-_Dream_

Waking with her in his arms, exposed completely made him think it was a dream.

**4**-_Longing_

They had longings for each other, but their prides did not allow it to corrupt them. Yet they didn't know it already has.

**5-**_Home_

"What a homey castle!" Such sarcastic words were hers spoken upon there arrival at Never Was.

**6**-_Element_

She was the stronger element... After all, t'was lightening that started the fire.

**7**_**-**Princess_

_"_Such harsh words for a beautiful princess of a lovely castle," He mocked. Larxene could only glare.

**8**-_Choke_

It was hard at first. The ripping of skin made her throat choke as he came upon her relentlessly.

**9-**_Swift_

He was swift when coming to her aid. After all, her 'master' was often disappointed in her being.

1-_Drown-**0**_

She nearly drowned in his embrace as the waves of fire came crashing down on her, sinking her to the bottom of the river of flowers.

1-_Catch-_**1**

"I'll catch you!" she cried out in fury. He laughed and ran through a portal with a pair of undergarments. Axel then went missing for a whole week.

1_-Heart-_**2**

"I think you are in need of a heart," Larxene whispered fondly, flashing a kunai out of thin air, straddling his waist.

1_-Magic-_**3**

"Walking on air is magic," she scoffed angrily at the red head. "So that means you are the magic?" Axel said with a slight mock. "What?"

1-_Ponder-_**4**

They often pondered why they didn't just kill each other like they said they would. Xemnas doesn't care.

1_**-**Fragile-_**5**

She was as fragile as a fawn when she came in. Marluxia had to teach her to become a stag. But it was Axel who gave her the antlers.

1-_Broken-_**6**

"You broke it." She turned to him in a confuse glance, "What?" He let out a devious grin that could match even the devil's, "You broke my heart, vixen."

1-_Fix-_**7**

"You can't fix things with fire... It burns and consumes!" "Like you?"

1-_Chance-_**8**

She came back to him. Another chance... she always said it was her last time...

1-_Tell-_**9**

"Don't tell or share." "I never(**alway**s) do."

2-_Secret-_**0**

Like a hushed wind, the prancing of a secret danced along the corridors among members.

2-_Dark-_**1**

It was dark when she found a pink rose with her. The red snake was missing.

_2-Moon-_**2**

The moon was finally shaped. A bleeding heart as a gleaming shine of hope. What a _sick_ joke.

_2-Twilight-_**3**

He was still gone. Even after Twilight. Her ears blind to the secret around the corner.

_2-Hold-**4**_

The thorns of the rose cut deeper into the nymph's skin as she tried to run from her cage.

_2-Fear-**5**_

It was fear that showed her insecurity to Marluxia. The insecurity showed her weakness. _**The thorns dug dipper into the cracks**._

_2-Collasp-**6**_

The thorn whispered of collapse in the Organization-rulings-castles-lords ruling over. But the fire was waiting for her to return.

_2-Show-_7

"Larxene?" Her eyes flicked upward as she saw the red head after many weeks of being gone. "Where the fucks have you been?" Axel stepped aside, the Nymph's eyes shone darkly, "Xemnas gave us a daughter."

_2-Toy-_**8**

"Such a sweet toy you are, my dear Namine," hissed Larxene as she ran her claws against the girl's skin. The Nymph would punish the Witch for taking her Dancer away.

_2-Silence**-**_**9**

"Why so silent, Namine?" her 'father' asks. "Mother touched me," whispered the week-old child, raking her hands over her body.

_3-Lock-_**0**

'Father' was locked in a battle with 'Mother.' Distrust sprouts and makes the rose grow stronger.

_3-Sweat**-**_**1**

She was licking the sweat(**blood)** off her as Marluxia whipped in. She was indeed broken.

_3-Hunger-_**2**

Axel was in deep hunger. He saw his daughter, his snake-eyes glowing dangerously.

_3-Lust-_**3**

The Nymph and Rose dueled together in lust and damnation.

_3-Game-_**4**

It was only another game after all.

_3-Play-_**5**

"Come play with me Namine," he whispered to her as he did with his lost Nymph. They were both cursed.

_3-Take-_**6**

"He's taking her away from our care. To Marluxia." Larxene froze. They hadn't spoken in two weeks.

_3-Child-_**7**

"Such a lovely child you are, Namine." Marluxia cooed sweetly as he twirled a rose in front of her. The Witch suddenly wished to return to the fire.

_3-Promise-_**8**

The Dancer stormed away from the Superior. "He only promise us that we shall train the Keyweilder's Other," he growled in burning fury. "So you want to take(**fuck**) her again? Axel, promises never count unless you have a heart," sneered the Nymph. He flashed his eyes dangerously to her.

_3-Art-_**9**

"My art shall be better than little thing you call daughter," hissed the Nymph as she clawed at the Dancer's body. He rolled his eyes, "Must be the art of jealously you are speaking of, Nymph."

_4-Seek-_**0**

"What do you seek?" The Witch calls to the Rose. "Lords and Kings," he repiles. His words could even make her world shiver and change.

_4-Young-_**1**

"You are too young to understand anything, Namine." "Teach me."

_4-Hide-_**2**

She would often hide away from the Rose.

_4-Pray-_**3**

"Do you ever pray for better days, Lar-Lar?" She scofted, "Why pray to a god who led us into damnation?" A distrust grew.

_4-Throne-_**4**

"I offer you a throne," He spoke with the voice of the gods in the darkest and deepest corridors. "Then I'll bulid you a castle of Thunder and Rose," she whispered to the Rose. A Snake watch from the distance-its rattle shaking in hatred.

_4-Fortunes-_**5**

"Such good fortunes we have; to sweep a lovely Nymph!" Marluxia spoke to Namine, offering her a greater promise to find what she wished.

_4-Lips-_**6**

The lips of his petals touched her drawings as if in a caress of lovers.

_4-Stories-_**7**

"Have you heard the stories?" "Hmm?" "**He **is coming."

_4-Chaos-_**8**

T'was choas to follow the rumors of the Nocturne's tales. A raging wind of light and keys were to be swept in... the form of a child?!

_4-Drawings-_**9**

"Namine, Marluxi-What are you doing?!" The Witch turned to face the Nymph, her drawings spilling upon the floor. "I know **him**."

_5-Claw-_**0**

Larxene clawed every single last piece of paper that was of **him**. Who was **he** anyway?!

_5-Dance-_**1**

"Dance for me, Axel" she whispered fondly, as if to bring her lover back from the trance that has seemed to take everybody. She let out a stubborn growl... It must be... **Him**.

_5-Arrival-_**2**

"Roxas. He's our Key to Destiny!!" His arrival brought upon the storm of the Nobodies. The tides were changing.

_5-Envy-_**3**

"The Key to Destiny. What a lie!" she scoft with the sweetness of poisened honey. "Seems someone's under the spell of envy," mocked the Schemer as he past by, his thoughts collected on this Roxas.

_5-Sloth-_**4**

"Do you live off the praise?" She hissed at the boy who she must call her own as they duelled and practice. "Must you be such a sloth, Nymph?" The words floated from Axel as he watched Larxene and Roxas intentely.

_5-Animal-**5**_

"She fights like a warrior," whispers Superior to his loyal wolf. "Yet he fights like an animal," said the impress wolf.

_5-Smell-_**6**

"You smell**(taste)** like her..." "Axel?" "Only sweeter..."

_5-Duel-_**7**

A fist slammed down. "You've been here long enough! I, Larxene, The Savage Nymph challenge you, Roxas, The Key of Destiny to a Dueling Thorn!" Green and blue eyes flicked toward the woman's hatred, knowning that they have been found out.

_5-Explosive-_**8**

The sparks were explosive. The duel to the death brought much of the Neophytes, but the words of the duel never reached the superior.

_5-Basics-_**9**

"Have you forgotten the basics, boy!" the Nymph lashed out, her words numbing the Key's mind. He sweepted behind her, "You should be asking yourself that!"

_6-Beautiful-_**0**

**"**Such beauty..." murmers the Dancer. "They are beautiful, aren't they?" sighed a Nocturne.

_6__-Freakshow-**1**_

13 days of the Duel. None backing down. The Freakshow continued underneath the Superior's nose, the fight growing more needy by the second.

_6-Tango-_**2**

A tango of light and lightening began, before the power of Nothingness came upon them.

_6-Nest-_**3**

They were confinded to the nest of well-being to heal the scars they carved into each others throats.

_6-Sinner-_**4**

The wounds stung like the sinner she was, burning like the envy she tasted in her foul mouth.

_6-Saint-_**5**

The wounds were washed away by a saint he knew. A saint with the eyes of a snake.

_6-Traitor-_**6**

"Becoming a full traitor now, love?" Marluxia muttered as he saw Larxene watching him intently.

_6-Plans-_**7**

"Tell me your plans, brother."

_6-Breathe-_**8**

"Breathe, love... breathe..." Words that conforted her as she came fully into his grasp.

_6-Neophytes-_**9**

"Flithly Neophytes!" hissed the Whirlwind Lancer as the Nymph and Rose came in. "I'll like to taste you blood, _pet_!" spat Larxene.

_7-Festival_**-0**

Roxas came into the Town of Twilight during the Struggle Festival. He met a few new friends.

_7-Tension-_**1**

Dark words mumbled upon Axel's lips as Roxas disappeared more and more to his Twilight 'gang.' Such tension was bulit.

_7-Partner_**-2**

Namine was all but happy as her master left her for his partner. Until she laid eyes on him.

_7-Recent-_**3**

"We were apart recently... remeber?" More and more, the Key dove into the arms of the Witch.

_7-Snake-_**4**

"The snake is missing his mate?" smirked Larxene as she snickered past Axel.

_7-Glamor-_**5**

"Such a glamor for such a plain scheme, dear!" mocked the Nymph with her usually teasing. Marluxia drew her close, "Of course."

_7-Star-_**6**

"And you**(I)** will be the star of the show!"

_7-Dance-_**7**

"Teach me how to dance..." The Witch murmered as Roxas danced like the ghost of a lover before him.

_7-Secure-_**8**

"Is the plan secure?" "Yes... Nothing can break it!"

_7-Guest_-9

They were guests upon this Castle of Obilivion...

_8-Move-_**0**

**"**_Re_**Move His Memories."** The words haunted the Witch as she brought down the memories of her and Roxas together in her and him. It almost cost both their lives.

_8-Prepared-_**1**

"We are prepared to go to the Castle." The Superior smiled. The Key's Memories were almost gone becauxe of the Witch... He's more of a puppet now.

_8-Queen-_**2**

"Ha! I'm Queen of this Castle now!" Larxene giggled like a small child. "And who's the King?" She turned to Marluxia and Axel who looked at her with curious eyes. "Only a Knight in Shining Armor, haven't you heard of the fairytales?"

_8-Kiss-_**3**

Such a sad tale as the Kiss of death was doomed upon them. The Keyblade Master was soon to come.

_8-Gloss-_**4**

The glossy floors remined him of her lips...

_8-Learn_**-5**

Axel and Larxene were playing a game of catch in the garden. Axel and Larxene came upon each other. They learn that the past can never be forgotten.

_8-Mistake-_**6**

Such a horrible mistake to fall in love in the field of your enemy.

_8-Candy-_**7**

"How does he taste like?" Marluxia asked her. Larxene froze as she stared into his eyes, "Like burning candy... Sweet yet bitter. How about Namine?" The Rose gave a prick, "Hnn... just the same. I wonder why?"

_8-Life-_**8**

Such life came to the castle when the Keyblade Master came in. The first two battles were fate. Then it was her turn to play.

_8-Woman-_**9**

"Can't a woman have her fun?" She teased as she toyed with the strings of the Would-Be puppet. "Namine is too precious for that!" He hissed with such savage intent.

_9-Innocence-_**0**

"The innocence is gone from that kid when he fights, eh?" growled Larxene as she watch Marluxia dress her wounds later on. "Every flower has it's thorn," murmered Marluxia, giving a small kiss on her cheek.

_9-Predator-_**1**

The Keyblade Master prowled through the halls, looking for the beautiful witch.

_9-Rush-_**2**

He rushed. Too soon. Falling down. Trap.

_9-Card-_**3**

"Axel! Vexen's giving Sora THAT card!" gasped Larxene as Axel looked on. Marluxia smiled, "Rid us of our Traitor."

_9-Family-_**4**

"Can't we be a family?" murmered the Witch, tears flowing down her not so innocent dress.

_9-Capture-_**5**

He's was captured. Right into the trap. The Nymph and Rose smiled together as the Dancer looked with the hint of slyness.

_9-Rainbow-_**6**

"It's a rainbow... Over the Castle too! Ha!" laughed the Nymph. She was in such a jublient mood. Axel gave a small peck of flames down her neck, "It's beautiful... just like you... but it will not last...One more time, Larxene?"

_9-Eternal-_**7**

For once, she loved being eternal... It makes things with him be more slower... more life...

_9-Days-_**8**

They could have been together for days... but Marluxia called.

_9-When-_**9**

**"**When?!" "When she left? Right before Axel took you to bed, such a cold traitor isn't he?"

_10-Eight-_**1**

"Such a traitor you are, Eight!" she hissed as she stormed into battle

_10-Few-_**2**

Few had witness her demised... But only a snake had felt any sorrow for the Nymph.

_10-IntoDarkness-_**3**

**_Darkness... Into... Darkness... I'll...Wait for You... Into the Void... Only to Wait..._**

_10-Survive-_**4**

It has been a whole year since Axel survived... A whole year... trying to search for the only thing he had left... Roxas.

_10-Wake-_**5**

Every waking moment was only on him... to wash the memories of her away...

_10-Trust-_**6**

"Hey Axel!" "Yeah, Demyx?" "You wanna come with me and play with the dusks? It'll be fun, you trust me right?" "Sorry... I don't trust so much anymore..."

_10-You-_**7**

"Where are you?"

_10-Said-_**8**

"What did she say?" "Who cares on what she said, Demyx! Go away?"

_10-Careless-_**9**

"Don't be careless, Axel. The past will never help you back up... You want to find him right?"

_11-Runs-_**1**

"Go to the place where the twilight never goes..." He runs.

_11-Over-2_

"It's not over yet, Roxas!" He shouted at the young boy. Such a stubborn thing.

_11-Short-_**3**

It seemed a short time before he too... felt the edges of death come near him.

_11-Feel-_**4**

He feels...

_11-Beyond-_**5**

A place beyond memory.

_11-Morning-_**6**

The morning is always missing...

_11-We-_**7**

We will go together.

_11-Paradise-_**8**

Axel awakens in a Paradise... a shadow of an island...

_11-Escape-_**9**

13 days... Alone... trys... escape...

_12-Unique-_**0**

He looks around his area... Everything so colorful... so Unique compared to Never Was.

_12-Victory-_**1**

Was it a victory? When he died?

_12-Storm-_**2**

A year has passed... A storm apears...

_12-Watch-_**3**

He only watches. A mute with blurry eyes and a mane that resembles a lion's.

_12-Slow-_**4**

A figure appears slowly as the storm's power brought upon the stars of heaven into the ocean.

_12-Blur-_**5**

Through the blur he could barely remeber the feeling he once felt... A beautiful woman... A young child...

_12-Return-_**6**

A bright light... _Am I home?_ **No... You shall return.**

_12-Back-_**7**

He opens his eyes... He is safe... "Hush, you are back... you are safe."

_12-Pieces-_**8**

"I made a heart for you," Axel says softly to the blonde next to him. "Oh really?" says the blonde. Axel smiles as he plants another kiss, "Out of the **12/8** pieces of our memory."

-----------

* * *

_**A/N: That story right there took me a few months. Scary but true! It's hard to think of a plot with 128 random words! Besides... I didn't write anything for a little while so I decided to do something more darker than usual. Call me emo, but I like darker stories. Being crazy is fun, but sometimes you just have to get serious. Review please?**_

_Oathy_


End file.
